Dark Skies and Fast Cars
by ShayShayCoolAy
Summary: Rewrite of Out From The Rubble. A complete grounds up rendition. Carolyn Fletcher finds herself in the middle of an alien war in Chicago. After being buried by rubble and rescued, she gets to work helping out EMTs with other survivors. After helping with the recovery of Chicago, she is recruited as N.E.S.T's Doc. Rated M for future chapters. LOOKING FOR A BETA READER!
1. 1 Chicago is on Fire

**Author's Note: I'm back everyone and with a rewrite. Now this is a rewrite of Out From the Rubble, and to be honest it takes a different path. It might as well be a completely different story. After rereading my old story, there was just a lot about it that screamed Mary Sue and was too cliche. So I'm just doing a ground up rendition. Especially since the last two movies have came out since my story and a lot would need to be changed up to try and follow the plot a little bit. So here you go. Let me know what you think. Reviews, no matter what they are, are always welcome.**

 **is on Fire**

The devastation was beyond anything they could've dreamed of. Buildings only existed as piles of rubble or pieces of foundation and steel still trying to stand upright while smoke rose from their ashes. The streets slowly started to fill with more and more people as search parties had begun. In tow around them were the mechanical behemoths, similar to the ones that caused this destruction, but very different in every other aspect. Together they were moving rubble around searching for any life beneath. Samuel Witwicky was walking around the debris with his girlfriend Carly. They walked hand in hand searching for the living among the dead. Ratchet was assisting Optimus with his now missing servo. EMT's and others were huddled in a makeshift hospital fashioned from tarps and poles. It was barely holding on like many of the people inside. Doctors were running around working tirelessly trying to triage each person. Trying to help where they could. Just outside William Lennox was conversing with Robert Epps, mostly concerning the question on everyone's mind. What next?

It was about dark now, and the sky was lit in brilliant reds and oranges. Normally it would be photo worthy and everyone would either be staring and admiring or snapping pictures from their phones, but today it was just the sky to them at the moment. The same sky the feared only hours ago. Optimus didn't give a second glance. His optics just glared at the ground. The cracked, charred ground. So many lives lost. Betrayal hit him hard as he pondered that this was all his fault. If he hadn't revived Sentinel then none of this would have ever happened. His once boiling rage had now simmered down to a depressed state. He vented some air and flinched when Ratchet touched a rather sensitive spot. With night quickly falling over them, they thought they would not find another survivor.

I came to into darkness and heat. I tried taking in a breath of air and was met with dust invading my lungs. I coughed and tried to calm down as I figured out my situation. I flexed my fingers to try and test out my body movements. I wondered where I was as I looked around. Concrete was sort of tented around my head so I was able to move it but it seemed that the rest of my body was encased in some sort or concrete or something. I couldn't tell. I tried to move my right arm. Pain shot through me and I screamed. I panted, trying to control my breathing. "Yup, broken." Trying to gulp down the vomit that was working its was up my gullet, I looked up, or is it down? How did I get here? I remember walking home from work when I heard a crash from above me. A giant metal robot. Space ships. People being shot at. I remember running into an abandoned building. The ground shook and the ceiling crumbled.

 _I cowered in a corner trying to shield myself from the falling debris. There was screaming outside. Blood curdling screams of pure terror. Is it possible that terrorists have built robots to bomb the cities instead of using their own men? Were they even that technologically advanced? I crawled toward an opening in the wall to look outside. These robots were obliterating people on the spot. All that was left of them were bones and clothing. This couldn't be happening. Things like this only happen in War of the Worlds right? As I stared at these giant robots and the space crafts hovering above, I realized that these weren't man made. I could not believe it even though I was looking right at them, but there was no way that these things could be from space right?_

 _There was a crash to my left and I pressed myself against the wall, hoping to disappear from sight. I held my breath and clamped my hand over my mouth trying to calm my frantic breathing and beating heart. A flash of red caught my attention, and I saw a pair of red orbs looking at me. Shit shit shit! I noticed though that the orbs were eyes to one of the robots. It saw me. As if its brain was processing what I was and how to dispose of me. Much to my amazement and disappointment, its arm turned into a cannon and it aimed for me, but a distraction was served as another one came walking toward it with two in its grasp. In its hands were bright yellow and black one and another that resembled Einstein. They set them on their knees and that's when I realized the difference between them. The eye color was different. Red and blue. Did that matter?_

 _Noticing the distraction and my chance to evade those terrifying eyes, I shrunk behind a wall of concrete and watched. I don't know what compelled me to sit and stare as opposed to running as far away as I could. Curiosity killed the cat, and I had enough curiosity to spare._

 _Much to my horror, I saw a human approach them. He looked pompous and way too well dressed for this kind of situation. But there he was talking to the robots. I thought they would kill him, but one simply nodded his head and grabbed up the Einstein looking one. What was the deal between them? There was no way that this human could be their leader, because why would a behemoth sized aliens listen to a human? If I was a giant robot I wouldn't listen to something so small. Maybe he's a messenger? A middle man between them and something… else._

 _One of the red eyed ones took aim at Einstein and fired. Blue liquid shot everywhere. Blood? Einstein was still alive though and it looked like he was trying to talk himself out of it, but red eye wasn't having any of it and shot him in the head. I looked at the yellow bot and saw a pained expression came across his metal features. This was the first look at emotion I've seen out of these beings. Maybe they were different? Maybe the red eyed ones were bad perhaps? I slowly pieced this together as my heart was nearly beating out of my chest and my legs were trying to run from this situation. Once they seemed done with the Einstein looking one, they snatched up the yellow one and brought him to his knees. The yellow one looked down, his face grew sadder, and then his eyes caught mine. They pleaded me to run, but I was stuck in place. I heard the sound of metal creaking and my head shot up. One of the space ships was quickly descending right where I was hiding. The yellow bot saw this as a distraction and began attacking the red eyes. That was the last thing I saw because in that instant, something hit my head and the darkness took over._


	2. 2 Infected

**Author's Note: Thank you guest for reviewing my first chapter. I really appreciate the praise. I'm excited to get back into writing, and I'll try and update as much as I can, but I have some pretty crazy hours so I'll be updating at least once a week. As always, reviews are encouraged. Let me know what's wrong, what can be done better, and what you liked. Thank you for reading!**

 **2\. Infected**

Bumblebee was walking alongside with Sam sifting through piles of concrete carefully. He remembered seeing a human femme before he was almost killed. No one has found her yet. He hoped that she got as far away as possible and wasn't hurt. It tore him up enough already knowing that so many humans had died for the cause of the Cybertronians. The girl looked so scared while watching everything that was playing out before her. Why hadn't she run like everyone else? Why did she stay and look on at the damage that was being done? Maybe his processors was dwelling on this too much. It was getting dark so the Autobots turned on their headlights to continue rummaging through the rubble. Sideswipe and Bumblebee were moving some concrete when a yell broke the relative silence. "Hey over here!" Sam yelled.

While everyone rushed toward where Sam was, they could hear someone screaming underneath the debris. Bumblebee, Sideswipe, Mirage, and some other soldiers were quickly moving the concrete and metal away. Sam shone a flashlight underneath looking for who was calling out for help. After what seemed like hours of moving giant pieces of rock and steel they saw a cut up and bruised pale hand. Lennox shouted to pick up the pace and soon enough they revealed a woman's head and shoulders as well. Her auburn hair was matted and dirty, her eyes frantic, and her breathing was labored. Lennox called for a medic as they began moving away the last pieces that encased her body.

"Ma'am, my name is Doctor Murphy. How are you feeling? Any pain?" The medic asked as his hands roamed gently around her, searching for any injury. She squinted and hissed as his hands reached her right arm. Paramedics rushed to the doctor's side and began taking her vitals. People were crowding her and she felt like it was a little hard to breathe. She just kept staring at the metal beings in front of her. Her vision started to get cloudy as she felt herself being lifted from her concrete prison and onto a stretcher.

"Her blood pressure is 150/99. Sat/oxy levels are low. Simple break of her humerus in her right arm. Bruising in the abdom…" Was all she heard until things faded to black again.

My hearing was the first to come back and I immediately heard something out of place. I pried my eyes open and was greeted with an oxygen mask over my face and could feel the IV's stuck in my arm. Sighing I took the mask off, grateful to be able to breathe on my own again. My body ached and I could feel the splint around my arm as I tried to sit up. It took some more effort than usual, but I finally did. That's when I heard the noise again. Someone was crying in one of the beds near me. Swinging my legs over the side I planted my feet on the ground. The IV's tugged at my arms and I all but ripped them out. Free from my tubular prison, I began putting weight on my legs slowly, regaining my ability to stand. Once that was done I began taking steps toward the sound. Everyone around me was beaten or bruised in some way, but all of them seemed to be asleep. Until I got to the bed by the entrance. It was a little girl.

"Hey, sweetheart. Are you okay?" I asked as she sniffled at me. Her blonde hair was caked with dirt and sweat and her small hands clutched onto a dirty, torn stuffed elephant. Her hands motioned to her bandaged side and she let out another cry.

"It hurts." She whined. My brows furrowed as I looked around for that familiar clipboard. Finding it, I walked by the side of her bed and grabbed her chart. Name: Madelyn Smith. Age: 7 Second degree burns on left lower quadrant of abdomen. Vitals. I looked up at the girl and calmly grabbed her small wrist between my fingers, feeling for the familiar heartbeat. My hand went to her forehead, and almost flinched at the heat. Definitely a fever. I went around to the other side of her and went to grab at her bandages. "Okay hun, I'm just going to take a look at your boo boo okay?" I asked. She pouted a little but nodded and she laid down. Carefully taking the tape off, trying not to hurt her, I heard someone behind me clear their throat. Turning around I saw it was the soldier from earlier. The first one I remember seeing after waking up in all that concrete.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked. His arms were crossed, but there wasn't any hostility in his voice.

"It's okay. She said that her side hurt. She has a pretty high fever. I'm just going to make sure her burns are not infected." I said turning back to the girl. I could feel the soldiers eyes burning holes into my back but he stayed where he was, watching me. Trying to focus on the girl in front of me and not the incredibly intimidating man behind me, I pulled back the bandages and was disappointed in what I found. The wound was swollen severely, red, and pus was seeping out of the sides. It was infected, and she wasn't hooked up to any antibiotics.

"Where is your doctor?" I asked, facing him.

"Probably in his tent. What's wrong?" He asked looking down at the girl.

"Her burns are infected and she's not hooked up to any antibiotics. She needs some very soon she'll just get sicker."

"Well, here, walk with me then. You can explain that to him." He said leading the way. "Are you some sort of doctor then?" He asked me as we exited the tent.

"Yeah, at Northwestern Memorial. I worked in the ER."

The man kind of smiled. "Well that's good to know. I'm Major Lennox by the way." He stopped and raised his hand toward me. I grabbed it with a smile of my own. "Dr. Carolyn Fletcher."


	3. 3 Weird Feeling

**Author's Note: Hope everyone is enjoying this so far. I know it's super slow, but it will pick up soon. As always if anyone has any questions, comments, concerns, or reviews to drop by me feel free. Thank you.**

 **3\. Weird Feeling**

Carolyn and Lennox walked into the CMO's tent and found him fast asleep, snoring and drooling all over his pillow, uniform still on. Lennox and I stopped right inside the entrance, Lennox didn't look too happy about the Doctor sleeping like this. Major Lennox cleared his throat loudly.

"Doctor Murphy." He bellowed. With speed I didn't think that the older physician had, he shot up real fast and looked around quickly, like he was looking for some sort of danger. When he spotted Lennox and I his wild eyes calmed and his posture lessened. He looked like he was dead on his feet even though he had just been sleeping.

"Uh, yes Major? Umm.." His words fell short as he looked at me, a flash of recognition in his eyes but he was coming up short. "I'm sorry, I don't seem to know your name."

"Oh. I'm Carolyn Fletcher. You helped me from a pile of rock earlier today." I said as I instinctively tried to reach out my right hand to shake his, but was stopped because of the sling. Huh, I forgot about that. Lennox and Murphy noticed and kind of chuckled at me.

"Murphy, where are all the medics?" Lennox's stance changed from casual to leader in a split second. The doctor rubbed his face warily and breathed out heavily.

"Listen, Lennox. We are doing our best here. We don't have that many people to begin with. We are incredibly short staffed and we have been going for over 48 hours. They must be trying to get some rest before shipping everyone out in.." He paused to check his watch. "4 hours." He sighed.

"Do you need more help? I'm a doctor at Northwestern Memorial in what used to be Chicago." I offered. The doctor's eyes widened and I saw relief spread across his features and happiness lit up his eyes like as if I told him Christmas came early this year.

"That would be amazing! But your arm is broken right now. We need all hands to help out. So if you give me some time, stick around, I can get you the job." He said. I figured why not. The whole world has gone to shit. The hospital i worked at probably doesn't even exist anymore. I'd have to call and find out though. That is, I'd have to find a phone since mine might be crushed by some giant rocks.

"That's great. But first I need your help. There's a child, bed 4. She has second degree burns that are infected and a pretty high fever. I just wanted to make sure someone hooked her up to some antibiotics and made sure to clean her bandages."

"That I can do Ms. Fletcher. Thank you for bringing that to my attention." And with that he was off.

I began to wobble on my feet and Lennox thought it was best to send me back to my bed. "Where am I getting shipped off to?" I inquired.

"Well, now I gotta talk to my bosses, but I'm thinking that with a broken arm you are not that high on the list of needing treatment. So maybe you can just stick with us. Until we officially hire you."

I contemplated this in my head when something caught my eye. Expensive looking vehicles sat in a semi circle near each other. A Camaro, Ferrari. My eyebrows shot up to my hair as I stared at them. A got a weird feeling from them, like there was something more to them that I couldn't see. Turning back to the way we were heading I could see a small smile plastered to Lennox's face.

Once in bed I was able to contemplate on everything that I've witnessed. The things I've seen at the hospital have scarred me in some way. But what I've seen here, during that battle, was worse. Much worse. The things I saw will stay with me forever i could tell. And the robots I saw kept invading my mind. The red eyed monsters, the ones that seemed set on destroying everything in their path. The blue eyed ones who, just fought them. They didn't seem to do much else. That yellow one I saw, it was there when they pulled me out of the rocks. So, where was it now?


End file.
